Unknown
by aquarakaiba
Summary: Hey everyone. This story is a romantic comedy between Inuyasha and Kagome. It still doesn't have a proper title because I'm not sure what to call it. Please read it and give me some ideas as to what the title could be.


Chapter 1

As the night passed the young woman looked around. She couldn't help thinking that something, or someone was following her through the park. She started to walk faster, trying to make it home as fast as she can.

As she turned the corner, and her appartment came into site, she began to breath much easier.

"I'm almost home." She thought to herself has she contuniued to hurry towards her appartment.

Just then she heard a strange sound from behind her. As she turned, all she had time to see was a falling black shadow, then nothing.

As he walked down the street, he heard the sounds of what he thought to be a woman screaming. He began running in the direction of the sound, and found the source of the ear piercing scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed.

There, in front of him was a young woman with long raven black hair, laying on the on her back with a strange man hovering above her. He was wearing what appeared to be a babboon skin.

"Get away from her!"He yelled.

As the strange person turned, he saw staing in the light a handsome young man with long silver hair, and dog like ears atop his head.

"Ahh. A half demon."Exclaimed the stranger in the strange outfit.

"I shall have too come back for this girl another time.HAHAHAHA."

With that the stranger dissappeared into the darkness.

The young man ran towards the woman laying unconscious on the ground. He bent down and lifted her up towards him in order to make sure that she wasn't injured in anyway. Just then her eyes opened, and she let out another ear piercing scream that caused the young man to drop the young woman back on the ground.

"It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just trying to help you!" Exclaimed the young man ass he tried to calm the hysterical young woman.

"Who are you!"Exclaimed the young woman.

"My name is Inuyasha, and I was on my way home from work when I heard you scream, so I cam to see what was going on. Are you alright?"

"Ya. I think I just fainted. Do you know who that guy was?"She asked confused as to what had happened to her.

"I really have no idea as to who or even what that was. He was wearing a babboon skin. By the way what is your name anyways?" He asked her.

"Ohh. Sorry about that, my name is Kagome."

It was at that moment, when she smiled, Inuyasha realized that Kagome seemed very familliar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. It was starting to bother him when she turned and started to stand.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't try standing just yet."

"I'm ok, really I just fainted. I just really want to get home, its been a rough night."

"Then I will walk you home in order to make sure that you don't get into anymore trouble, I don't think that you will be safe if I leave you alone." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you, but you have done too much for me already, I couldn't ask you for anymore."

"I'm not asking you, I'm going to walk you home. Besides its not like I have far to go myself, my appartment is actually right in front of us." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

As he pointed towards the appartment buildings, Kagome realized that he was pointing towards the same appartment building that she was herself lived in. She suddenly looked around affraid that whoever it was who had attacked her.

"Alright you can walk me home, I just want to get out of here before that freak comes back."

And with that they headed towards the appartment building.

"Damn that half breed!" Shouted a man with long black hair, and a babboon skin sitting around his waist.

"I can't believe that he managed to come between me and my prey. I was so close to having her, just like her sister. I was so close to being able to get hands on the Shikon Jewel, I could almost taste it." He shouted, as he slammed his fist down on the table in front of him.

As they started walking towards the appartment building, Inuyash began to realize that they were heading towards hisown building.

"Where are we going?"He asked alittle confused as to why they were going to his appartment and not hers.

"We are heading towards my appartment."Kagome said so matter of factly that Inuyasha turned to her and cocked an eyebrow towards her.

As they continued towards the building, Kagome began to feel alittle better knowing that Inuyasha lived in the same building that she did. She hoped that that would stop whoever it was from comming to her house and attacking her again.

When they finally got to the front door of the building, Inuyasha took out his front door key and held the dorr open for Kagome. Once they where in the elevator, he saw her push the button for the 10th floor.

"So you do live in this building as I do, and here I thought that you just wanted to spend the night with me." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.

"What kind of girl do you think I am!"Kagome yelled, her eyes popping out of her face.

"I'm only joking."He said quickly throwing his handsout in front of him.

When the elevatorstop, they both got out and walked down the hall, until Kagome stopped in front of and appartment door, with the number 1015. As she started opening the door she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you for all of your help, and for walking me home. I would like to thank you properly, would you like to got out for dinner with tomorrow night after work?"

"I don't need you to bring me out to dinner just because I was at the right place at the right time. Really your saying thank you is all I need."

"I insit. I won't take no for an answer. I don't think that just a thank you is enough seeing as you saved my life. So please allow me to take you to dinner."

"Alright, but only because I can see that you are too stubborn to take no for an answer. I will come get you at about 7, and yes i'm driving us there."

And with that they each went on their way. Kagome went into the appartment and Inuyasha returned to the elevator.


End file.
